


The Protector

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Feelings of Loneliness, Smut, angel!clint barton, reader gets hurt, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Did this for a challenge on Tumblr.





	The Protector

No one ever noticed her. She was practically invisible to everyone, including her own family. {Y/N} enjoyed the peace for most part, but there were times where she craved company. Maybe that was her problem, she wanted interaction so bad that she had found herself kneeling in front of the Jesus statue in her local church.

As she stared up at his closed marble eyes she felt awkward for even being in such a place. “God, Jesus, whoever is listening. I don’t even know if you’ll hear this since I haven’t been to church since I was ten but, I need someone to be there for me, someone who doesn’t see me as the invisible person like everyone else does. Send me someone who will be by my side no matter what.”

As she finished her prayer she shook her head and stood up. She felt foolish for even coming to the church. She made her way down the aisle mentally yelling at herself for even trying to ask someone she didn’t believe in for help. She threw the giant oak doors open, pulled her hood over he head and made her way down the steps.

It wasn’t until she had reached the sidewalk that she heard the loud crash. She spun around and quickly ran back inside to help the few people who were in there. They all rushed out with horrified looks on their faces before she made it back up the stairs. {Y/N} took the stairs two at a time until she was back inside. What stood before her made her jaw drop and eyes widen.

{Y/N} cautiously walked forward keeping her eyes and the winged man in front of her.

“Did you ask for some friendship?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

“I-I did.” {Y/N} replied, voice shaking.

He was dressing in all black, his eyes had a silver tone to them and he had an arrow tattoo on his forearm. His wings were silver and black matching his uniform but with a more metallic, rustic look.

“Good. I thought I might’ve landed in the wrong church.” He snickered as he dusted himself off and folded his wings behind his back. “So. Let’s get this party started.”

~~~~~~

A year had passed and it was still strange having an angel sleeping in her room. Well, standing guard since he didn’t care or have a need to sleep. Her family never saw him, too busy doing their normal, daily things to probably even notice.

{Y/N} had become slightly close to the angel who called himself Clint. He had this strange fascination with bow and arrows. He’d watch YouTube videos all day of people shooting them at targets. He had even begged her to take her to the local archery to which she declined, he took her with him anyway against her consistent protesting.

“Cheer up sunshine. We’re gonna be hanging out at the park today.” Clint smiled as he nudged her side with his elbow.

“Aren’t you worried someone might see your wings?” {Y/N} whispered as if someone would overhear her.

“Nah. Only you can see them. Wanna touch them?” He asked gleefully extending one wing out.

{Y/N} shook her head and grabbed her bag. “No thanks. They’re attached to you right? Won’t you feel that?”

“Well yeah, what’s the point of having wings if I don’t feel every little thing that touches them.” His voice has taken on a deep husky tone she had never heard before.

“Umm. Maybe later.” She replied shyly.

She had wanted to touch his wings since she first laid her eyes on them in the church. There was something about them, about him that made her want to curl up in them and feel them against her skin. She shook her head before leading the way out of the house and to the park a few blocks away.

As they made their way down the path to her favorite bench in the park she could see a group of boy rough housing a few feet in front of her. She stopped short when she realized who they were.

“Let’s go.” She spoke quickly as she spun around.

Clint grabbed her arm stopping her from going any further. “No. We’re going to the bench.” His voice was so stern, it had stirred up deep hidden feeling inside her making her legs go weak and her heart pick up pace.

“No it’s okay. We can go a different day.” Her voice quivered as she tried to break free of his grip.

“No. We go today. They bother us, I’ll punch them in the throat.” He was sincere.

Clint dragged her along with him as they continued down the path as she pulled against him trying to get free.

“Clint, please!” She hissed under her breath as they got closer.

“Look boys. We got us some people who wanna pass.” One of the boys commented with a sinister smile.

“Let us pass or I’ll break your face.” Clint threatened with a cold tone.

“Haha! I’ll like to see you try.” He squared up with Clint who was easily twice his size not including his wings.

{Y/N} took a few steps back as the two begun to brawl. Another boy had grabbed her while another punched her in the face busting her lip immediately before tossing her to the ground. She didn’t have time to close her eyes before a giant white light flooded her vision. Every boy ran away separating into two groups. Clint ran over, picking {Y/N} up and jumping into the sky extending his wings.

She felt the wind against her face for about a minute before it came to an abrupt stop. She looked around and immediately took in her surroundings. She was in her room in her bed as Clint rushed about her room looking for something before running out of the room and coming back in seconds later.

“Here.” He held a sandwich baggie with ice out to her.

She stared at it before slowly taking it from his hand and holding it against her lip. “Why’d you do that?”

Clint froze. For the first time {Y/N} had caught him of guard with a question. He looked down at the floor before making eye contact. The silver in his eyes flashing in the low lamp light. “Because. **I pledged my life… or death to you.** I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“But why? Why’d you do it?” She asked leaning forward on her bed so she was sitting on her legs.

“I watched you for awhile. I.. I admired you from afar and when you asked for a friend I was the first to pledge my life to you, even if being by your side kills me I’d be there till my dying breath.”

{Y/N} took in his words as she held the ice to her lip. She looked past him as his wings quivered behind him. She moved to the edge of her bed, reaching her hand out to him. “Can I touch them?”

Clint’s eyes quickly met hers before he extended his wings and walked closer to her. He folded them slightly around his sides and closed his eyes waiting.

{Y/N} gently ran her hand over his wings. Eliciting a moan from his lips. His eyes opened and he stared at her. The silver in his eyes glowed vibrantly as they maintained eye contact. She gently grabbed a handful of feathers feeling every part of them. Before either of them knew it Clint had her pinned against her bed with her hand still in his wing. He eyes held something fiery, hungry, lustful.

{Y/N} slowly took her hand of his wing causing his breath to quicken slightly before he held her hand in place with just the tips of her fingers brushing softly against them. “Don’t. You dare. Remove your hand.”

{Y/N} swallowed the feeling that was building up at seeing him like this. She used her free hand to gently ran her fingers over his other wing causing him to drop his head to where it rested against her neck, and his breathing became labored. The feeling of his breath against her neck gave her chills through her entire body.

“I won’t be able to control myself if you continue to mess with my wings.” Clint warned placing a soft chaste kiss on her neck.

“Maybe I don’t want you to control yourself.” {Y/N} wasn’t sure where the newfound courage came from but she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Clint was gentle with her as he stripped her of her clothes. He placed gentle kisses on her lips being careful not to hurt her lip anymore than it already was. She continuously ran her fingers through his wings slowly causing him to pick up speed and making him less gentle.

“Stop that or I'll leave bruises.” He warned as he gently inserted a finger between her wet folds.

“Do it.” She replied as she arched into his touch.

“If you wish.” He nipped at her earlobe before inserting a second finger and slowly picking up the pace cause her to bite her lip, holding the moan back. “I wanna hear you sweetheart.” He teases as he rubbed his palm against the bundle of nerves as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her.

“They’ll hear.” She whispered through a moan as she leaned into his touch.

“No they won’t. My wings are too thick.” Clint smiles as he pulled his fingers out. He stuck them in his mouth moaning as her taste filled his mouth.

She didn’t get a chance to breathe before his tongue was lapping up her slickness like a thirsty dog. He would occasionally slip his tongue in and out of her fold causing her to grip his hair and arch her hips upwards to get more friction. He held her hips down with one hand and rubbed her clit in a circle causing a knot to build in her stomach. She gripped onto his hair with one hand and ran the other through his wings with the other only encouraging him.

He pulled away with one last teasingly slow lick up her wetness before crawling towards her, placing his lips against hers and slipping his tongue inside her mouth allowing her to taste herself. He rubbed her nipple between his thumb and index finger eliciting a louder moan from her. He enjoyed every noise he was pulling from her. He slowly teased her opening with his tip, she arched into needing more. She gripped his wings in both hands as he pushed into her completely earning a gasp from them both. He had no idea she’d be so tight and she had no idea how thick he truly was.

Soft and gentle was the pace until she dug her nails into his shoulder blade in just the right spot causing him to lose control. Sweaty bodies sliding against one another as he pounded unrelentingly into her making her scream out in pleasure. They both came at the same time, bodies shaking as they both rode it out to a slow stop.

Clint slowly pulled out and laid next to her breathing heavy. “I don’t think I’ve ever used that much energy before.”

They both laughed as Clint held her against him as their breathing evened out. “You really get turned on by your wings being touched don’t you?” {Y/N} asked looking up at him.

“Yeah. I uh.. I guess so.” Clint admitted as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

A soft knock brought them both out of their small bubble. “{Y/N}? Are you okay?” Her older brother asked turning the doorknob slowly.

“I’m fine! I hit my hip on the desk!” {Y/N} called back before he could open the door and see what had actually happened in her bedroom.

“Why don’t you move out love?” Clint asked tucking some hair behind her ear.

“Because living alone is expensive for a twenty-one year old. Especially on my own.” She scoffed.

“Who said you’d be alone?” Clint leaned over her smiling. She felt his erection hardened against her leg as he slowly lowered himself.

“Maybe, angel.” She smiled and grabbed a fistful of feathers starting round two. 


End file.
